Capcom vs SquareEnixSquaresoft
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: Pretty much, its Capcom characters and Squaresoft characters fighting each other. This was one of my first fics, so forgive me.


Capcom vs. Squaresoft  
  
**I don't own Capcom, Squaresoft, or any affiliated characters.**

(Ultimate Final Fantasy)  
  
By: MasklessDuckman  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Black mage and The Fighter  
  
In a little town next to the ocean called Edgeville there was a black mage and a fighter. The two had been best friends since they where children. The Black mage's name was Kuro, and the fighters name was Wedge. With Kuro being a Black mage the two often got blamed for everything fires, floods, rain, Snowstorms, even thunder. But they just ignored everyone.  
  
But one day there was a great darkness that crept over Edgeville. Suddenly a great black dragon swooped down out of the clouds upon the village. The dragon spoke in a heavy thunderous voice "I am looking for a warrior and a spell caster." When the people said they had not seen the two. The dragon cried out "Liars!!" and ravaged the village.  
  
The next day Kuro and Wedge where summoned to the elders house. The elder said "I do not want to see you in this village ever again!!" So then Kuro and Wedge where banished from Edgeville. They said their goodbyes and set out on what would soon be the greatest journey of their lives.  
  
Meanwhile behind a building stood the real reason the dragon came. Behind the building stood a young stalky warrior with blue hair named Ryu, and a young blonde haired Spell caster named Nina. They watched half sobbing and half snickering as Kuro and Wedge left town.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Outside of Edgeville  
  
The next day on the road through the forest, the two heard a little scream coming from within the forest. They heard it over and over again "Kupo! Kupo! Kuuuppppoooo!!!" it would cry. They ran over to it only to be greeted by two hungry looking goblins. Kuro and Wedge prepared for the battle in the blink of an eye. As Wedge distracted the beasts with swordplay, Kuro quickly ran over to a cage to set loose its contents. What was in the cage was a little creature that looked like a teddy bear with a big red nose and two bat wings. Kuro knew it was a moogle.  
  
The moogle, Wedge, and Kuro made short work of the snarling goblins. They both looked at the little creature funny. It was carrying on a conversation they could not understand. Then suddenly they heard a groan in the bushes. They walked over to find a young sprite brutally beaten. They gave him something to drink and a potion to heal him. The Sprite introduced himself as Popoie he had got amnesia and could only remember his name and how to speak moogle. He told the two that the moogle's name was Mog.  
  
They took everything (That was worth anything.) from the goblins camp. The four walked for days with no trouble, but one day the four adventurers heard various rustling in the bushes all around them, then they saw millions of eyes surround them. One by one goblins came out into the open surrounding the four heroes. Then one came out with a large sword pressed to the neck of a beautiful young white mage. The goblins said surrender your goods and we might let you and the girl live. Wedge and Popoie both laid down their weapons, but kuro and Mog did not. Kuro began to chant, and Mog began to dance around. Mog summoned up a plasma charge that took out some of the goblins. Kuro summoned a Hadoken attack, which took out most of the goblins.  
  
It was a good plan that didn't work. As one of the goblins drew back their sword to kill the White Mage the group heard, "Now that's no way to treat a beautiful young lady." As the goblins stood there dumbfounded a young man with long blonde hair, wearing robes of green and silver, sitting on a large metal carriage came into view. Mog began to cheer. The man grabbed the white mage and set her down next to him. Then he circled around and picked up Popoie, Mog, Wedge, and Kuro who quickly grabbed their packs and weapons and hopped on. The man turned to the white mage and said, "Hello, my name is Edgar. What is yours?" The mage said, "Eve, now ditch these goblins!" Edgar said, "No need my dear." The he grabbed an odd looking crossbow and fired it repeatedly. At least two arrows hit and killed every single goblin. Then he turned around and said, "Hello again Mog." "Kupo!" Mog replied.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The City of Figaro  
  
Edgar pulled the carriage over to a stop. He hopped out and walked around to Eve's side and helped her down. Edgar then walked around to the back of the carriage, opened the door and said, "Welcome to Figaro. You may go explore now but be at the castle by dinner time." Kuro asked, "On what grounds can you invite us to the castle?" Edgar gave him a strange look, and then he began to laugh and said, "Why I am King Edgar Figaro of course, and I am inviting you because you are with this vision of beauty, and that moogle there is a good friend of mine."  
  
They all went to the bar and ordered cider, except for Eve who ordered seven pints of Ale. As they carefully escorted the heavily intoxicated Eve outside, Mog tripped  
  
On a nail and stepped heavily on the tail of a large dog. A voice suddenly said, "Be careful, he bites." They looked up to see a ninja dressed in black robes. He glanced down at Mog and said, "Oh, Hello Mog." The dog then turned around and began to lick Mog. "I see Interceptor still likes you," He said. Who are these people with you? Kuro said, "I'm Kuro, the one in the red is Wedge, the short one is Popoie, and the drunk white mage is Eve. So is Mog a friend of yours?" "My name is Shadow and this is Interceptor. No Mog is not a friend of mine. You see, years ago I killed all my emotions, and friendship was one of them. However Mog is an ally of mine so I say hello to him when I see him." He replied. Kuro said, "Well we had better be going if we are going to get to the castle by six. "Oh, Edgar has met the girl I see. If you ever need me look me up and I will help you, for a price." He said as he left.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Figaro Castle  
  
As they approached the castle Eve began to come back to the world of the sober. They spoke with the guards who let them in as soon as they saw a woman in the party. Edgar invited them in to have a feast. Of course Eve sat to the right of him. She sat there half drunk, about to pass out. To his left side sat a lovely young girl who introduced herself as Terra.  
  
Dinner was brought in and served. Edgar stood up and said, "A toast to my new friends, this lovely feast, and these two lovely ladies to my sides. You may now eat." They ate until their stomachs could hold no more. They began to get up to go to the Inn, but Edgar stopped them at the door and said, "No! Stay in the castle tonight. I insist. I cannot allow such a vision of beauty to sleep on those lumpy beds at the Inn." Eve rolled here eyes. Terra leaned over next to Eve and whispered, "Get used to it. He's always like this. So they slept in Figaro castle that night.  
  
The next morning Edgar asked them where they where going. Kuro told Edgar that they had nowhere to go. So Edgar said they could have the extra rooms in the castle. Kuro and Wedge would share one room, Popoie and Mog would share another, and Eve would be in Terra's room. So the travelers had found a new home in Figaro castle.  
  
That night, the black dragon that stormed Edgeville landed and asked, "Where are the warrior and the spell castor." They told him they didn't know, so he attacked Figaro. Kuro and Wedge knew they where to be banished again, but Edgar said, "Don't sweat it. We have an ace up our sleeve." Kuro watched as all the townspeople where taken into the castle. Then Edgar said Battle mode now. Cannons and other guns appeared all over the castle and began firing upon the dragon. The dragon soon gave up its attack, but as it flew off it roared, "you have defeated me for now, but I will raise the greatest evils in the world once again Such as Kefka, Chaos, Sephiroth, The mana beast, and Smithy." Then he flew off. Edgar said, "If he wasn't bluffing then the world could be doomed. We must stop this at once. Terra and I will accompany you in my carriage. I know where to find some help. Let's go!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Booster Pass  
  
The carriage pulled by Chocobo's was much easier than walking. As Edgar drove the carriage the others got to know each other.  
  
Terra told how she used to be half of a creature called an Esper. She told that her Esper half left her when they defeated Kefka.  
  
Eve told the story of how her, a thief named Gerard, a black belt named Lee, and a Red mage named snake defeated the demon lord Chaos.  
  
Suddenly the carriage hit a bump and Mog and Popoie Bumped heads. Mog cried out, "Ow!" and began to laugh, because all that time he could speak English and had not told them.  
  
Popoie suddenly said, "I remember everything now! I was with a girl named Purim and a boy whose name I can't remember. We defeated this empire and a Mana beast that was threatening to destroy the world.  
  
Edgar said, "Here we are! Welcome to Nikeah!" You can go to the castle, or wager money and items in the arena, or go to the Opera house, or even the auction house. Along with other great places to go."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Nikeah  
  
Everybody (Except Edgar, Terra, Popoie, and Mog) went to the arena. Edgar and Terra went to the Opera house see the show. Mog decided to go to the cafe and gorge himself along with Popoie. When Kuro, Eve and Wedge got to the Arena, there was a sign posted that said, NOTICE: No battles today due to tournaments. They decided to read the schedule. The schedule read 12:00p.m. -2:00p.m. Martial arts tournament. 2:00p.m. -3:00p.m. Black Magic tournament. Kuro said, "That's for me!" and ran up to get entered.  
  
Eve and Wedge took their seats down near the bottom row. They sat down next to a young woman with blonde hair wearing a green shirt, brown shorts, and a white cape. They looked at the screen that showed the fights, it said elimination round. Fight #1 Locke vs. Yuffie. Fight #2 Edge vs. Gerard. Fight #3  
  
Sabin vs. Lee. Fight #4 Shadow vs. Vargas. Fight #5 Chun-Lee vs. Duncan. Fight #6 Yang vs. Sakura. #7 Ryu vs. Ken. Fight #8 Outsider vs. Guile. Fight #9 Master Ninja vs. Blanka. Fight #10 Cammy vs. Auron. Fight #11 Cyan vs. Ziegfried.  
  
The Tournament started and the first fight was between Locke and Yuffie. The blonde woman leaned over to Eve and said, he used to be a thief, but he has been training to become a ninja. Eve replied, "Yeah the one over there in the red ninja costume was the same way." The woman said, "Oh! My name is Celes. What's Yours?" The two went on chatting for a while.  
  
As the fight began, Yuffie threw her glaive at Locke; Locke quickly dodged and replied with a rain of Shurkins. The fight went on until the one point that revealed the entire match; Locke broke the glaive with his sword. Locke looked at the judge. The judge said, "Finish her!" Locke said, "I cannot." Just then Yuffie jumped up and threw a knife at Locke. Locke dodged it and stuck his sword right into yuffie's chest. Celes cheered as Locke was declared the victor.  
  
The next fight was between the thief/ninja Gerard and a strange man named Edge. As the fight began Gerard came out fighting furiously, but he wasn't good enough to defeat Edge. Edge took the sword from him and threw it straight into Gerard chest, killing him on impact. The crowd cheered. Celes began to try to comfort Eve, who was crying.  
  
The next fight was between Sabin and Lee. Then Celes felt bad because Lee was a friend of Eve's and Sabin was a friend of hers. Lee started off strong just like Gerard but Sabin beat him with an attack with his claw weapon. Eve began to cry again. But then something happened that Eve never expected. The bodies of both Gerard and Lee came back to life and began to change. They turned into fierce beasts. Shadow turned Interceptor loose on one of them. Eve jumped over the wall and ran up to one of the beasts and said, "Where are Lee and Gerard!" The beast laughed and said, "We killed them ages ago." The beasts where rampaging.  
  
All the so-called tough marshal arts masters where powerless against them. Suddenly a voice was heard above the crowd, it said, "Hadoken!!!" A large purple beam of light spread out and killed both creatures. Eve looked over to see Kuro standing there cheering himself on. The judge screamed, "Now! Let the tournament continue!  
  
Celes helped Eve back into the arena. The next fight was between Shadow and a behemoth of a man named Vargas. Both Eve and Celes cheered Shadow on. Vargas started out the fight with a Suplex technique. He grabbed Shadow and slammed him against the arena floor. Shadow just hopped up and began throwing ninja stars at Vargas. Vargas then took out his sword and chopped Shadow in half.  
  
Vargas began cheering and dancing around the arena, when suddenly a sword popped out of the front of his head. There stood Shadow, he took his blade and put it back in its sheath. Everyone looked at the other Shadow, as the other Shadows upper half hit the ground, the body revealed itself as a straw dummy.  
  
The next fight lasted a very long time, it was between Sabin's master Duncan and the karate master/news reporter Chun-Lee. They where both unarmed so the fight lasted very long. But before it was over Duncan did the most powerful Blitz, the bum rush. Chun-Lee walked away from the ring with her head sunk. Duncan said, "Hey! You're a good fighter, you just need training. I have a cabin near Narshe if you ever need training!"  
  
The next fight was between the famous karate master Yang and a girl named Sakura. Yang started the fight by going Achooo! Then he began to fly around the arena, hitting Sakura here and there. Yang threw a moon star into the arena but it just sat there spinning. Sakura laughed at him. Yang kept kicking her until finally she screamed and a small stream of blood ran down her chin. What Yang had been doing was slowly backing her into the moon star bit by bit. The fight ended.  
  
The next fight was between a man named Ryu and a man named Ken. It was a long boring fight but Ryu won in the end.  
  
The next fight was between a ninja called an Outsider and an Army commander named Guile. The Outsider put up a good fight but lost to Guiles high and mighty techniques.  
  
The next fight was between a Master Ninja and a creature called Blanka. The fight was in favor of the ninja three quarters of the way through, but near the end Blanka went into a crazed rampage, he jumped up grabbed the ninja and ripped it open, he then began devouring the insides. The whole crowd cringed.  
  
The next fight was between Guiles friend Cammy and a strange man named Auron. The odds where in Auron's favor the whole fight through. But Auron let Cammy walk out of the Arena unharmed.  
  
The last fight in the elimination round was between the great Ziegfried and a warrior named Cyan. The battle was long and intense, but in the end Cyan won by breaking the sword carried by Ziegfried. Ziegfried walked away, but as he did Cyan said, "I will accept a rematch from thou any time."  
  
The announcer came out and said, "Wow wasn't that a great elimination round? The order of the next round will be fight #1 Ryu vs. Edge. Fight #2 Locke vs. Blanka. Fight #3 Sabin vs. Duncan. Fight#4 Shadow and Yang. Fight #5 Guile vs. Auron. Fight #6 Cyan vs. The Winner of Fight #1.  
  
The first fight began and Ryu didn't stand a chance. Edge hit him every time. But Edge let Ryu walk for noble reasons.  
  
The next fight was much shorter. Locke was afraid of Blanka. Blanka finally decided to finish him off, but when Blanka pounced, Locke impaled him with his sword.  
  
The next fight was the greatest, Teacher vs. Pupil. The fight began, and Sabin used the bum rush on Duncan. Duncan got up and used fire dance, but Sabin used dragoon jump and beat Duncan.  
  
The fourth fight was between Yang and Shadow. Yang went Achooo and did a kick at shadow, but shadow blocked it. The fight went on for hours, with neither fighter getting one hit in. But after some time, Shadow nailed Yang in the solarplexes. Shadow drew his sword and said, "For now you live, next time you might not be so lucky."  
  
The next fight was very short. As it began Guile charged at Auron, Auron just smiled and sat there. When Guile went to attack, Auron lobbed off Guiles head.  
  
The last fight for that round was between Cyan and Edge. Cyan blocked every Shurkin, sword and fist attack thrown at him. Finally Cyan did his famous Quadra Slam. Four hits of Cyan's sword and Edge was down. Cyan helped Edge up and said, "You are good, maybe Yang and thou could come with me and my friends. Edge agreed and talked Yang into coming with them.  
  
The announcer came back and said, "Thus concludes round two. Now it's time for The Semi Finals. The lineup for this round will be. Fight #1 Locke vs. Shadow. Fight #2 Sabin vs. Auron. Fight #3 Cyan vs. The winner of Fight #1.  
  
Fight number one was another teacher vs. Pupil fight. Locke knew that Shadow would kill him without hesitation, so he kept his guard up. Shadow did try to kill Locke too. Then near the end Locke knocked Shadow down. Shadow said, "Go ahead Locke, kill me. I have nothing to live for anyway, end my life now." Locke said, "No." Shadow said, "Then I shall kill you." With out thinking Locke kicked Shadow out of the circle, declaring Locke the winner.  
  
The next fight was strangely short, as the fight began, Sabin said, "Whoa! I surrender." The crowd was very disappointed. Sabin walked away and stood next to Duncan and said, "Forgive me master." Duncan said, "It is okay Sabin, sometimes discression is the better part of valor.  
  
The next fight was between Locke and Cyan. Cyan was very careful not to kill Locke. Finally Locke's hours of fighting caught up with him and he passed out of dehydration.  
  
The finals had come and it was Cyan vs. Auron. Auron did attack after attack to Cyan. Cyan was about to give up, but then he remembered the Genii Glove in his pocket, he took it out and took out a second sword, now he was matched up against Auron's oversized katana. Cyan quickly made up for the damage done by Auron. As Auron got weaker Cyan used his stunner technique and brought Auron within an inch of his life. Cyan said, "Why don't you come with us, bring your friends, the more the better. Auron agreed and Cyan won the prize money.  
  
Celes said, "What a great fight!" Celes then turned to Eve and said, "Would you and your friend like to come with us?" Eve said, "Sure, but I have five more friends, first there's Kuro, the black mage who stopped those monsters earlier, then there's Popoie and Mog, a moogle and a sprite, then there's Edgar and Terra. Celes said, "Edgar? Why that's Sabin's brother. Celes said, "My group consists of Red XIII, Vincent, Sabin, Setzer, Locke, Gau, Cyan, and Snake. It looks like now I also have Auron, Yang, and Edge.  
  
The Announcer walked out and said, "The winner of the Black Magic tournament is Kuro for saving the day, because he did this he gets the prize, and the black magic competition doesn't take place.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Search  
  
After all the excitement Eve, Kuro, and Wedge went looking for Popoie, Mog, Edgar, and Terra. Eve went looking for Edgar and Terra, Kuro looked for Mog, and Wedge looked for Popoie.  
  
Eve found Edgar and Terra at the pub. (Edgar was surrounded by dancers of course.) Eve told Edgar to get Terra and hurry up with her. Edgar came out with Terra and another girl. Terra was dressed just like a dancer, the other girl who introduced herself as rouge said that she had dressed her up. They hurried back to the arena.  
  
Meanwhile: Kuro found Mog in a dancing contest. Mog had won a heap of prize money and was going for the trophy. Mog's opponent was a beautiful young red headed girl, who was half tiger. The girl was a good dancer, but obviously a dance fighter, she was good, and agile, but Mog was so much more graceful. As the music stopped Mog stopped exactly at the same time. Mog congratulated the girl, she said, "You're a great dancer, and very cute, would you like to come with me and Rand?" Kuro jumped up on the stage and said, "He can't, he's going with me!!!" The girl gave him a blank stare; she said, "Okay." then she rose up a fighting pole and bonked Kuro on the head and said, "Black Mage's are bad! You look like the one that stole my money." Kuro stood up and said, "We aren't all bad you know. I was the hero mage at the arena today. I saved lives, when two dead competitors turned into giant monsters." Kuro saw that a bush was caught on his robes, he reached for his knife to cut it with, when a booming voice said, "I don't think so, no one hurts Katt." Just then a giant hand enveloped Kuro, Kuro looked to see a giant Armadillo man looking at him. Kuro said, "Ahh!! I was just trying to cut that bush that was caught on my robe, if you guys want to go with Mog, then come with me." Katt and Rand agreed and headed towards the arena with Kuro.  
  
On the other side of town, Wedge finally found Popoie. Popoie was at the cafe, as Wedge walked up, Popoie flew out the door, and onto the street. The owner said, "Don't ever come back!!!" Then another figure flew out the door. The owner said, "if you like cooking for him so much, then go with him!!!!" The thing introduced itself as Quina. The three got up and headed for the arena.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Back at the Arena  
  
Everybody met back at the arena Kuro, Mog, Rand, Katt, Wedge, Popoie, Quina, Eve, Terra, Celes, Edgar, Rouge, Cyan, Locke, Edge, Sabin, Auron, Yang, and a man in a trench coat with white hair named Setzer. Edgar said, "Oh Setzer, Celes, Cyan, Sabin, Locke. It's so good to see you again!" Sabin said, "Bro, Mog, Terra. Good to see you too!" Setzer said, "Alright, enough, everybody on the airship.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Airship  
  
The airship was like a giant town that flew. It had everything, a scientist in a yellow parka named Cid, a cat merchant named Neko, a weapon salesman named Melchoir, a dwarven blacksmith named Watts, and an old guy who would unequip you. It even came with healing fountains.  
  
They where enjoying the airship, when a large booming noise could be heard suddenly. Everyone looked, it was a Red dragon, and a ship containing a ridiculous looking dog man, a duck man in mages robes, a tall muscular man in a loincloth, and a short kid with red hair and a sword that looked like a key. Celes cast x-zone and they where gone. Eve said, "Where did they go?" Celes said, "To another dimension, they where not worthy of being in this one." The dragon turned around and flew at the airship. Quina, Yang, Rouge, and Terra ran up to fight it. Quina tongue lashed the dragon, the dragon responded by biting the top half of Quina off. Yang kicked the dragon, and Rouge used a fireball on it. The dragon showered the two until they were refried ashes. The dragon grabbed Terra and flew away, Edgar began to cry, he said, "My two favorite women!! Gone!!" Sabin punched Edgar and said, "Shut up crybaby!!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Tycoon  
  
Setzer set the airship down next to Tycoon castle, he said he needed supplies. Kuro, Wedge, Eve, Mog, and Popoie went into the castle. When they got inside they where ambushed by Killer bee's. Wedge took them out with ease.  
  
They rushed inside to see what was going on. There inside the throne room was a monster named Zeromous. Gau rushed in with snake, and a boy with brown hair. The boy said "Hi I'm Bartz." Zeromous laughed and killed Princess Lenna. Bartz charged and got impaled upon a spike protruding from Zeromous's arm. Zeromous ate Bartz off. Snake cast Fire2. It healed Zeromous. Zeromous said "Ha" and cast Meteo, killing Snake and Gau. Zeromous cast stop on Kuro, Mog, Wedge, Eve, and Popoie. Zeromous began walking towards the heroes, when suddenly a sword popped through Zeromous and cut it in half. It was Shadow, and he had killed Zeromous. Shadow walked away and said, "I won't charge this time around."  
  
Setzer was waiting at the airship with crowned prince Sarisa (Faris). They had the supplies they needed so they left.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Narshe  
  
They only stopped for one reason; Mog stepped of the airship and yelled in moogle. There was a great rumbling as a Sasquatch came barreling up to the airship, he said "Me Umaro. Me help you!" They got in the Airship and flew off.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Mansion in the forest  
  
The airship landed near a large mansion. Kuro asked Setzer why they landed. Setzer said, "We are out of gas."  
  
Inside the mansion was huge but old and dusty. Suddenly gunshots could be heard. The heroes rushed to see what was the matter. There was a cop; his nametag said Albert Wesker. They where both swarmed and eaten by zombies. Kuro cast meteo and they where taken care of.  
  
They continued to the next room. They found a man and some giant abomination of a zombie. The man had a badge that said Chris Redfield. Chris shot a grenade at the creature. It winced but charged at him. Eve cast life and he disappeared.  
  
The man thanked the heroes and told them the creature's name was tyrant. He also told them that worse things where to come. They ventured down into the basement of the mansion. In the basement where more zombies than the heroes had ever seen. But they where sluggish and easy to kill.  
  
At the bottom floor of the mansion there was an even uglier abomination, there where two women, and a man attacking it. Chris said, "Oh no! It's super Tyrant!!! He is going to kill Barry, Rebecca, and Jill!" The super tyrant killed Jill with its greatly oversized claws; it then grabbed Rebecca and proceeded to eat her head off. Eve kept casting life, but this time it didn't work. Just then a man jumped from the shadows with a gun and said, "My name is Billy Coen, I am going to kill you!!!!" The Tyrant laughed and sliced his head off. Kuro screamed, "That's it!!!!!!!! Your goin down!!!! Ultima 20, Hadoken, Nuke, Pearl, Meteo, Condemn, Fire 34, Ice 34, Thunder 34!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eve got up and woke up Wedge, Mog, Popoie, and Setzer. The mansion was no longer there. Chris emerged from the rubble holding Kuro in his arms; Barry was standing next to him. Chris said, "Your friend is a hero. He is alive, but all those spells really took it out of him, he needs rest."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Raccoon City  
  
Umaro pulled the airship all the way to Raccoon City. But when they got there everything was in ruins, and the streets where full of zombies. Chris, Cyan, Eve, Setzer, Umaro, Katt and Red XIII went. They walked through the city and found nothing but zombies.  
  
They went into the bowels of an old factory and found a man and a woman attacking something bigger and uglier than tyrant. Chris said it was his sister Claire and a friend of his named Leon, the monster was called Nemesis. Nemesis ripped Leon to shreds. Nemesis went to kill Claire but stopped shortly as a sword appeared through the back of its head. Shadow had saved the day again. Shadow said as he left, 'I would get out of here, the place is gonna blow in three minutes."  
  
They all ran toward the door, a zombie popped up and bit Chris, but he blew its head off. They where stopped by a giant crocodile that ate Claire, but Umaro killed it. They finally got back to the airship and put gas (That Setzer had found) in the airship. As they began to take off Shadow and Interceptor jumped on. Shadow said, "Consider this my payment. Now get us out of here before we are blown to bits.  
  
They flew of and watched the town go up in a large explosion. They where suddenly sucked into a cleft of dimensions.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Mushroom Kingdom  
  
Everyone left the airship and headed for the castle. They entered the castle to find a giant fluffy dragon, a mushroom person, a fat Italian plumber, and a beautiful princess. As usual Edgar was the first to walk up and kiss her hand. Suddenly Popoie said, "Hey King Truffle!!, Flammie!!!! I remember you guys!!!" King Truffle said, "Oh yes! You where that Sprite child, where are your two friends." Popoie said, "Well, I don't know, you see, I have lost my memory again. King Truffle said, "Then why don't you go see the Mana Tree, oh and here is the old Flammie drum just in case you need them, and here are all your elementals." They thanked King Truffle and left.  
  
On the way out, the plumber ran out, introduced himself as Mario and came with them. He said he knew of a dinosaur named Bowser who could prove very useful. But to get to his keep they had to cross the one hundred acre woods.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The One Hundred Acre Woods  
  
Mario, Celes, Eve, Chris, and Cyan went on this adventure. As they entered the hundred acre woods Celes told that she had read of the place in a fairytale called Winnie the Pooh. She said it featured an obnoxious little bear with an addiction to honey, a mentally challenged stuffed tiger who bounced on its tail, a manically depressed donkey, a rabbit who planted vegetables, and a cowardly pig.  
  
When they entered they saw all these characters, or at least parts of them scattered all over the forest. Then they heard a rustle in the bushes. They where creeped out. Mario scouted ahead, but as he stepped forward he fell in a pitfall, and was brutally impaled on several wooden spikes. It was disgusting, but the heroes felt a certain happiness from it.  
  
As they neared the end of the woods, a cage fell on Eve, Celes, and Cyan. Chris tried to help, but was immediately tackled by a green haired wild child. It screamed, "Me Gau. Me eat you now." As he impaled Chris through the heart. Cyan said, "Sir Gau, what are thou doing." Gau screamed, "Gau Eat!!!!" The sad fact was that Gau had gone feral. Gau screamed, "Me eat you now, Mr. Thou. Me eat Awooooo" Gau howled as the now zombified Chris Redfield chewed the meat off his muscular leg. Chris grabbed Gau, and ate his brains.  
  
After Gau was picked clean by the zombie, it turned to the heroes. Just then there was a gunshot, the zombies head exploded, and the body was set on fire. It was Vincent and Red XIII who had saved the day. The freed the heroes and continued through the forest, shaken a little.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Bowsers Keep  
  
As they approached they noticed that a large dinosaur was sitting outside the castle crying. They approached him, when he noticed them he stopped and said, "What are you doing here!?!?!" Cyan said, "Sir Mario said that thou would help us. Bowser said, "I will help you on one condition, get this guy smithy from the X-zone out of my keep and I will help you." They agreed, but Celes thought it odd that these creatures where from the same place she had sent those weaklings earlier.  
  
They went inside and immediately saw that the place was nuts. They where approached by four creepy guys in hoods on pogo sticks, and a giant bouncing sword monster. The Monster said, "Yo, I'm Mack, You're goin down." Mack and the creatures attacked. Celes cast Ultima and all five disappeared.  
  
On the second floor they saw a strange monster shaped like a bow. He said, "Bowyer am I. Go down you will. Cyan used stunner on, and they wailed on it till it was dead.  
  
They reached the third floor to find a giant metal creature with a spear for a head. He said, "I am Yaridovich, Mack, and Bowyer where weaklings, I am the real deal." Celes said, "Oh yeah? And summoned Bahamut. Bahamut ripped Yaridovich limb from limb.  
  
On the fourth floor they found five creepy little creatures called the Axem Rangers. Celes fell to the ground laughing, while Eve cast White, and wiped them out.  
  
On the final floor they met up with Smithy, he was guarding the portal to the X-Zone. Celes cast Ultima, Meteor, Pearl, Fire3, Ice3, Lit3, Demi, Blaster, Level 5 Doom, and nothing happened. Eve cast Holy Fire and White, nothing happened. Cyan used all eight of his sword techs, nothing happened. Vincent transformed into every demon, and used every gun, but nothing happened. Red XIII used every trick he had, but still nothing. Smithy knocked the heroes to the ground. Suddenly a key appeared through Smithy's forehead. It was the adventurers that Celes had banished to the X-zone, only now they had a Thief with a little fez and a monkey, a tall creepy skeleton guy, a mermaid, and a little kid dressed in green with red hair and a stupid hat. The boy walked over and said, "Who's not worthy now?"  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Back at Mushroom Kingdom  
  
The heroes entered the castle. On the way out of the woods, the adventurers had introduces themselves. The weird little kids name was Sora, the buck toothed dog was Goofy, the giant duck was Donald, the big strong guy was Tarzan, the thief and the monkey where Aladdin and Abu, the giant skeleton guy was Jack Skellington, the kid in green was Peter Pan, and the mermaid was named Ariel.  
  
At the castle they spoke with King Truffle. They told them of Mario's death. King Truffle said, "Oh no, this will not do. Without Mario to protect it, this world will go to chaos. But there is hope, Mario's brother... Luigi, he is training with grand master Kain on mount Kolt's. You must go there!!! Now!!!"  
  
On their way out, Princess Peach came out and joined their party. The adventurers followed close by in what they called the Gummi ship.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Mt.Kolts  
  
As the Airship landed, the Gummi Ship blew to smithereens. Only Jack Skellington escaped the explosion, he joined the heroes. The heroes looked over at the hill to see a short bearded guy with a totem pole face, a woman with a bird for a crown, and a fat bird with a helmet. They stood in front of a cannon. The woman said, "Good shot darling." Sabin, Mog, Edge, Peach, Rand, and Katt went up the mountain.  
  
They had no trouble reaching the top at all. There where only two or three monsters the whole way.  
  
When they reached the summit of the mountain, they saw a young man in dragoon armor, and a man in blue overalls, a green shirt, a green hat, and a tattered cape. Peach rushed over to him and said, "Luigi! You have to come back to mushroom kingdom, Mario has died!!!" Luigi said, "Don't sweat it! I have become a full-fledged Dragoon now. I can jump twenty times higher than Mario now, and I can wield a spear." Setzer pulled up to the summit in the airship, he said, "Hurry up!!! They are reloading the cannon." Just then a shell whizzed by. Kain jumped off the mountain and crushed the cannon; he jumped back up to the top and said, "Well now that they are gone, I believe I will go with my star pupil."  
  
So Kain joined. Luigi said, "Speaking of stars, I say three crash the other night, one in Nimbus land, one on Yoster Isle, and one in Booster Tower. If it's what I think it is, we had better go retrieve them.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Nimbus Land  
  
Setzer set the airship down, oddly enough, on a cloud. The heroes entered the palace and spoke with King Mallow. Celes and Luigi explained the whole story, and Mallow retrieved a star from a tree and went with them.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Yoster Isle  
  
Setzer set the airship down. All the trees where burning, Yoshi's where running frantically. Geno rode up on Yoshi, and said, "Hello Luigi, Where is Mario, oh by that look I can tell he has passed on. I have gathered a star piece. I see you have one. Now help me stop Croco and Boshi. Croco and Boshi appeared, Bowser and Luigi took them out within seconds. Celes cast Water4 and put out the fires; everyone got on the airship and went on.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Booster Tower  
  
As they entered they saw three little guys in hoods, they said, "I'm Snifit 1, I'm Snifit 2, I'm Snifit 3, and you are going to die." Luigi impaled all three of them on his spear. They proceeded onward.  
  
On floor two was a giant bird with a nametag that said Dodo. Celes cast Ultima on Dodo and he disappeared.  
  
On floor three was the woman with a bird for a crown. She said, "I am Valentina, the Snifits and Dodo where nothing compared to me!" Umaro attacked her and kept punching her, while she was occupied Rand did lightning, and Katt did Fire. Valentina died on the floor.  
  
The top floor of Booster Tower was empty; suddenly an angry Booster flew down in a giant robot suit. He said, 'my wife, and my friends. You shall perish. Cyan did all eight of his sword techs and nothing. All the heroes threw everything they had at him and nothing happened. Suddenly king mallow said, "That's it! Get the star piece and get out of here." Mallow puffed up around Boosters suit.  
  
As the heroes flew away, the tower went up in a giant explosion. Geno said, "Poor Mallow. I have all the star pieces now, I must be going, but here is a device that will let you summon me at any time." With that Geno turned into a star and flew off into the sky.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Mushroom Kingdom (Yet again)  
  
As they got to the castle they entered the throne room, and inside was an evil black mage. He said, "I am X-Death! I am the master of all evil! I shall rule this world!" Faris said, "But... Bartz... Reina... Krile... Killed You." X-Death replied, "I was brought back by a dark dragon, and now I shall get revenge!!!" With that he grabbed Faris by the head, and crushed her with his massive hand. Auron said, "Step aside, "I can handle this." X-Death laughed. Auron charged and slashed at X-Death and landed behind him. "X-Death laughed and said, "Ha you missed!" Auron said, "Did I?" X-Death looked down to see a large slice appear in his midsection, he fell into two pieces and disappeared.  
  
Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser decided to return to the other world with the heroes. They entered the cleft of dimensions and returned to their world.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Alexandria  
  
The airship landed in the square of the town. Kuro finally woke up and walked out of the ship. Kuro stepped out and was run into by another black mage. The mage said, "I am sorry." and began to walk on when Kuro said, "Wait. Is your name Vivi?" The mage replied, "Why, yes it is." Kuro hugged the mage and said, "Brother, I have found you!!"  
  
Vivi took the heroes and Kuro to the castle to meet Queen Garnet of Alexandria. The queen cave them the feast of kings because they where friends of Vivi. Edgar walked up and kissed the hand of queen Garnet. Edgar said, "I am King Edgar Figaro of Figaro Castle. You are as lovely as the night sky." Garnet slapped him on the face. Cider shot out of Sabin's nose. Sabin rolled on the ground laughing, he said, "Didn't hit pay dirt that time did you bro?"  
  
Garnet introduced the heroes to Ramza, Alma, Orlandu, Freya, Arthur, Maximo, and Steiner. They where her royal army. Just then an army broke in. It was Cammy, Chun-Lee, the mob boss Sagat, one of M.Bison's flunkies named Balrog, other martial artists named Ryu, Ken, Feilong, an Indian warrior named T.Hawk, a man with a mask and claws named Vega, a Russian wrestler named Zangief, a monk name Dhalsim, a sumo named E.Honda, a boxer named Dee Jay, and M.Bison himself.  
  
Garnets gaurdian force sprung into action Barry, Jack, and Popoie joined in also. After the battle was over, only Orlandu and Jack where left alive. Popoie's last words where "I remember everything, My friends are dead, go to Triangle island, get swallowed by a zone eater, when you have beaten all the Samurai you may invite Gogo the mime into your party." He gave all his elementals and the Flammie Drum to Kuro.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Triangle Island  
  
The heroes wondered around until they found a zone eater. The creature then engulfed them. They then found themselves in an underground world.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The Underworld  
  
The heroes stepped out into the world that is the underground. As they stepped out a ninja star almost hit Locke in the head. Locke turned and threw his sword and hit a young ninja between the eyes. The ninja said, "My name is Oyu. I am the least of your worries, there will be stronger warriors." Then Oyu died.  
  
In the distance the heroes saw a castle, so they headed towards it. On the way they ran into a berserker, he said, "I am Exei. You shall die now." Luigi laughed and impaled him; he then threw him into the lava.  
  
They then ran into a marksman named Magoichi, another Ninja named Kotarou, a samurai named Jubei, another samurai named samonsuke, and yet another samurai named Kaede. But after all that, they finally reached the castle.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The castle of the dwarves  
  
The heroes wondered about the inhabitants, they kept saying "Lali-Ho!" And even the women had beards. It was later discovered that they where dwarves. They told them to go to Chocobo dungeon to find other people to help them. An inventor named Cid, and the copycat Gogo joined the party.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Chocobo Dungeon  
  
It was not easy to get through Chocobo Dungeon. Every floor had a boss on it.  
  
On floor one was a man named Dante, who joined the group.  
  
On floor two they met up with a dog man, and a wolf man, named Bo, and Bow. Celes cast death level 5 and killed both of them.  
  
On floor three they ran into a miner named Gunrock, a British pilot named Falcon, and a wanted criminal named Jack. Rand and Katt took all three of them out with thunder and spark.  
  
On floor four they ran into a frogman named Jean and a monkey man named Sten. Kuro used Hadoken on them.  
  
On the floors to come they faced many possessed enemies harder than the previous possessed enemies. They faced a fish man named Gobi, a thief named Karn, two mole people named Mogu and Momo, a bull man named Ox, a grass man named Spar, a large Gargoyle named Garr, a giant onion named Peco, a dragon warrior named Teepo, a weird sorcerer named Ursula, a big warrior with a club named Cray, a weird creature named Scias, a short behemoth named Master, an odd old man named Yorn, a mage named Angela, a cleric named Carlie, an Amazon named Lise, a fighter named Duran, a thief named Hawk, a monk named Kevin, a knight named Arthur, two mutants named Curtis and Gloria, a girl named Sharon, a black mage, a man named Cid, a whole group of people named Lionheart, Maria, Froinel, and Guy, a little girl with an euzie named B.B. Hood, an ancient mummy named Anakaris, a technological warrior named Jin, a demon named Morrigan, a cat girl named Felecia, a cactus man named Amigo, a monkey girl named Sonson, soldier named Laguna, a soldier named Seifer, a ninja named Rinoa, a blue mage named Quistis, a black mage named Selphie, and a soldier named Rasso. They where all killed  
  
They where joined by a soldier named Squall, a marksman named Irvine, a monk named Zell, a soldier named Regina, a knight named Benjamin, a child of nature named Kaeli, a thief named Tristam, a sorceress named Pheobe, and an adventurer named Reuban.  
  
When the bottom floor was reached they found themselves in the land of summoned monsters. They saw a girl in green; her name was Rydia caller of mist. Edge ran up and kissed her. Just then a possessed white mage named Shiroma planted an explosive. Just then the airship with a drill fashioned onto it popped through the cave ceiling. Setzer said, "Hurry up we are under attack!!!" Kuro, Mog, Rand, Katt, Wedge, Eve, Celes, Edgar, Cyan, Locke, Sabin, Auron, Red XIII, Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Kain, Yoshi, Umaro, Shadow, Gogo, Dante, Squall, Zell, Tristam, Vincent, and Jack got on to the airship. As they called the others up Shiroma cast life four on Vincent and Jack. Vincent and Jack faded out of existence.  
  
The bomb detonated and Irvine, Edge, Rydia, Regina, Benjamin, Kaeli, Pheobe, and Reuban died in the explosion. Suddenly a light appeared and hit Kuro. After Kuro got back up he had learned every Black Magic Spell, and every Summon. The airship picked up and flew away.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The Airship  
  
As the heroes flew away from the crater they saw the attackers. It was a possessed Summoner, Paladin, Sage, Viking, Warlock, Scholar, Thief, and Archer flying towards them in an airship. Setzer said, "There is no escape!"  
  
Suddenly a time portal appeared under the airship. A dragoon and a bard jumped off the other airship, and into the time portal. All the heroes on Setzers airship jumped off too, except Gogo. Setzer said, "Gogo get out of here!!! I am going down with my ship!!" Gogo said, "Not it's not. It is mine. Setzer, it is me... Darril. It has been me ever since we defeated Kefka." Setzer and Darril hugged as the airships crashed into each other killing everyone aboard both.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
New New York  
  
The heroes wound up in the middle of a skirmish between human soldiers in armor, and invisible aliens. An alien took a swipe at Katt, but Rand blocked the blast. But Katt watched in horror as Rand's soul was torn from his body by the creature. The heroes where introduced to Captain Gray, Dr. Aki Ross, Dr. Sid, and Gray's squad Neil, Jane, and Ryan.  
  
A great pinnacle emerged from the ground. Dr. Ross said, "Oh no! The Phantom Gaia. Just then another time portal appeared, the heroes and Neil got in before a large cannon came down and wiped out all population on earth.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
New York 2004 A.D.  
  
The heroes stepped out in front of a strange looking woman and a cop with a tag that said "Agent Aya Brea. Aya said, 'Please help me kill Eve." Just then the strange woman killed Aya. Kuro cast every spell he knew. The woman known as Eve died completely. The time portal opened as the building came down.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The end of time  
  
The heroes came out to find a strange man leaning on a lamppost. Suddenly warriors appeared from everywhere. They where familiar too. Crowned princess Nadia of Gaurdia, Captain of the guard Chrono, great scientist Lucca, There was also Queen Leene's bodyguard Frog, prehistoric hero Ayla, Serge who defeated fate, Serge's girlfriend Kid, the undead clown Skelly, the valiant warrior Glenn, the great magic users Magus and Schala Zeal, a robot from the future named Robo, Orlandu the captain of Garnet's army, Garnet herself, the great heroic robot Worker 8, the baby dragon Draggy, the powerful warrior Greco, a cabbit named Chu-chu, a hero named Bart, a hero named Fei, Fei's lover Elly, Fei's advisor Citan, and an Ogre like creature named Rico.  
  
They all began to fight. Frog killed Glenn and faded out existence. Serge killed Chrono and faded out of existence. Kid killed Nadia and faded out of existence. Worker 8 killed Robo, Skelly, Ayla, Garnet (By mistake), Chu-chu, Draggy, Greco, Fei, Elly, Citan, and Rico.  
  
Then more warriors showed up. King Cecil and Queen Rosa, Prince Edward Damcyan, spell castors Palom and Porom, Cait Sith the fortune teller, the pirate Zidane, the assassin Amarant, Fei's evil half Id, the great summoner Yuna, Yuna's bodyguards Wakku, Tidas, Kimahri, the heroes Megaman and Zero, the sorceress Bleu, the powerful summoner Eiko, the Al Bhed member Rikku, the great airship pilot Cid Highwind, the powerful monk Tifa, the great soldier Cloud, the army major Barret, the dark knight Lionheart, the black mage Maria, the fighter Froinel, and a berserker named Guy.  
  
They all began to fight, and when the smoke cleared, all that was left where Kuro, Wedge, Eve, Lionheart, Violet (The Bard that jumped off the other airship), Marcus (The Dragoon that jumped off the enemy airship), Kain, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Shadow, Cyan, Mog, Umaro, Cloud, Barret, Red XIII, Tifa, Squall, Zell, Vivi, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, Tristam, Orlandu, Worker 8, Magus, Schala, Bart, Bleu, and Dante. Everyone else was killed. The remaining few joined up to form a force. They entered the time stream and found themselves in Medina village.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Medina Village  
  
They talked to the village elder and he summoned the great whale. They all got on the great whale and headed for the moon.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The Big Whale  
  
On the way to the moon the great engineer Bezrodio (Who they had met in Medina) opened up a portal and brought General Leo and Sephiroth from the past. Both joined the force. A great evil came through the portal, it was named Fou-Li, but Leo and Sephiroth killed it.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The Moon  
  
They landed on the moon near a cave. They entered the cave and found a young sorceress who was half snake, an old man in a white robe, and a black knight in blue armor. They where fighting a monster named Zemus. The black knight turned around and said, "Help us. The girl is Bleu, the old man is FuSo Ya, and I am Golbez. Throw that crystal at him." Kuro picked up a crystal and threw it, it hit Zemus and he disappeared. Bleu ran to the big whale. Golbez said, "Run!!! The moon will explode." As they flew off, the moon exploded, they grieved the deaths, but they had a new ally. As they flew away they ran strait into a time portal.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
The space station  
  
As they came out of the portal, the whale docked in a large space station. Squal and Zell looked around and said, "Oh no!!! Over there!!! It's Ultramechia and Adel. Both the women attacked. Kuro pushed the self-destruct as a time portal appeared. They ran into the whale and flew into the portal.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Focus Tower  
  
The heroes found themselves on the top floor of a large tower. Tristam said, "Oh no. Dark King."  
  
They looked forward and saw a large green king. They attacked, Tristam threw stars, Celes cast Pearl, and Schala and Magus cast Fire3. The king grew four more arms and killed Celes. Magus cast Dark, the king turned into a giant spider. Tristam cast White and the king died. A time portal appeared as the tower began to fall, they boarded the whale and took off.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Death Peak 1999  
  
They landed on the summit of a large mountain. They saw a strange looking giant green creature, Strago, and Relm. Magus said, "That is Lavos. Attack the beak not the shell." Shadow cast Darkmatter. Kuro cast Nuke, and Ultima. The beak disappeared; Kuro cast Hadokenx9 into the hole and the shell exploded.  
  
Relm and Strago thanked Kuro. Suddenly Kain said, "Ok that is enough!!! I am taking the whale, and nobody will stop me." Suddenly a throwing star hit Kains helmet, knocking it off. Kain did a dragoon jump into shadow. Shadow shoved the masamune into Kain's guts; Kain pushed Shadow off the cliff. Strago looked over at Relm and said, "Relm... I am sorry to tell you this... But... Shadow is... Your Father." Relm said, "What?!?!" Relm showed hatred in her eyes, she got out her brush and painted a giant monster. She told the monster to kill Kain. The monster grabbed Kain and squeezed him so hard that he fell in half. The top half of his body fell off death peak and hit the ground below, then Relm cast HadokenX30 down the Chasm. Everyone got on the ship and entered the time portal that appeared.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Limbo  
  
The whale stopped in the middle of Limbo. Ahead of them was a great monster, it said, "I am Sol!! I am master of all. You shall bow down to me!!!" The crystal in the whale lit up and Sol was vaporized. The whale continued along.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
The Mana Fortress  
  
The whale stopped and hovered. Around the whale flew a creature that looked like an evil Flammie. Kuro said, "I have heard of this. It is called the Mana beast, only the mana sword can kill it." Suddenly from the sky flew Flammie, Flammie flew in and ripped the Mana beast's head off with one arm. Flammie flew too fast, for he hit the mana fortress causing a great explosion. The whale did a time jump back to their own time.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
The Black Obelisk  
  
The heroes came down above the obelisk. The whale sped up and hit the obelisk, destroying itself. Locke looked at the ruins of the whale and said, "Well there is no turning back now."  
  
As they began to go to the bottom of the obelisk, they heard two voices, one said, "Fungahhh", and the other said, "Vweee hee hee" Suddenly Ultros and Chupon showed up. Ultros said, "Remember us. We are invincible; we shall defeat you this time." Sephiroth laughed and chopped Chupon into over a million little pieces. Ultros said, "Whaa??? I give up!! Spare me and I will help you defeat Kefka." So they spared Ultros and continued.  
  
On the second floor they looked in the jail cells and found Shadow. Shadow said, "Oh its you. When I fell off death peak I fell into a time portal, and have been here ever since." Relm hugged Shadow and said, "Father." Shadow said, "Oh so Strago has told you my little secret." They continued on.  
  
On the next floor they ran into a being of pure energy. Vivi said, "That is Kuja. He is pure energy. I can kill him." Vivi cast Ultima, and Kuja died. They continued down the next set of stairs.  
  
On the next floor was a full ocean. In that ocean appeared a giant fin. Auron said, "It is Sin. I can handle him." Sin attacked and killed Auron and Umaro. Kuro cast all of his summons at the same time.  
  
All the Espers killed sin with all too much ease. The floor turned to solid ground and they walked down the stairs.  
  
On the next floor the heroes encountered the red dragon that captured Terra. Edgar became angered and cast Ultima11 on the dragon. The dragon disappeared out of existence never to return.  
  
On the next floor they encountered the blue dragon. Kuro cast Lit9 and the dragon died.  
  
On the next floor stood Kefka. He said, "Ah, it's you again. I assure you this time I will not lose. Sephiroth, Ultros, and Leo attacked. Kefka cast Condemn on everyone. With little time to spare the three did the three-way hand of death attack. The attack killed Kefka and the three of them. The remaining heroes proceeded down the stairs.  
  
On the last floor stood the black dragon. The dragon said, "I am Dark Bahamut. Although you have destroyed all my minions, I shall destroy you." Before he could do anything, Terra killed him with a sword. Edgar said, "Way to go Terra!!! You have saved the day!!" Terra walked over to Kuro and placed her hand on Kuro's head. Kuro fell to his knees and landed flat on his face. Terra surged with light as all the summons that Kuro had combined with her making her a god.  
  
Terra said, "I am Terra Queen of All Espers. I have overthrown Dark Bahamut. I am the ruler of the world. Terra cast paralyze on everyone but Edgar. Edgar said, "Terra don't make me do this." Terra cast Aero on everyone, blowing them against the wall. Edgar said, "I am sorry Terra." Edgar used Air Anchor on Terra and she died.  
  
Edgar heard clapping. There stood Ryu and Nina. Ryu said, "Wow. I was in doubt when those two morons took the fall for us in Edgeville, but you guys stopped our enemies. I am impressed." Kuro said, "You got us banished!!!! Die!!!" The heroes got ready to attack when a large voice said, "Halt!!! I am God!!!! There has been a violation of time and space!!! You are all from different worlds and universes!!!! I will return anyone with a pure heart who has died in the last hour to life. I will also restore the land of summoned monsters. Now I will return things to the way they where!!!" There was a big flash and everything went black.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
The End  
  
Kuro, Wedge, and Eve woke up in Edgeville. The three heard screams so they ran outside. There before  
  
them stood the darklord Chaos. They soon found that any new skills they had learned on their journey where gone. They had a hard battle ahead of them, but then Black Mage remembered one spell that could help. Kuro cast Hadoken, Eve cast Holy Fire, and Fighter ran up and slashed Chaos. The three repeated this until it was all over.  
  
After the battle Kuro and Wedge where welcomed back into the town. Kuro and Wedge stopped getting blamed for everything. Eve and Kuro got married and Wedge and a dancer named Diana got married as well.  
  
They remained in Edgeville for the remainder of their lives. But what happened to everyone else you ask?  
  
Well that is another story for another day.  
  
The End


End file.
